


Boredom

by starsinjars



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, marshmallow people, moved from ffnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinjars/pseuds/starsinjars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Join the Consulting Detective Sherlock Holmes and his companion Doctor John Watson as they try to relieve themselves of the sense of boredom, much to the horror of Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boredom

Sherlock walked into the flat, dragging his feet. "OH MY GOD JOHN, I AM SO BORED."

John looked up from his newspaper before standing up from his seat and fell to the ground. "OH MY GOD SHERLOCK, I AM TOO I CAN'T EVEN," He started screaming, clutching his head close to his chest.

The consulting detective walked past the doctor and sat down in his own chair. "So, yeah," He started patting the chair. "This is a comfy chair."

This prompted John to come out of his episode. "We need to get out of here."

The two ran out the door and into a cab. Without telling a destination, the cab drove off.

"… Anything?"

"No."

Sherlock started shaking in the backseat. "THIS ISN'T WORKING, JOHN."

"I KNOW, SHERLOCK!" John proceeded to open the door and rolled out, followed by Sherlock.

"WELL WHAT DO WE DO NOW?" John asked the detective, who placed his hand to his chin.

"LET'S GO BOTHER LESTRADE FOR SOMETHING TO DO." He proclaimed.

"I think that we should go find some prostitutes and rip out their organs," Suggested John, only to get shot down with a kick from his flatmate.

"NO. WE ARE LOOKING FOR LESTRADE." With a pout from John, the two proceed to run around and conveniently found the Scotland Yard taping the street for no entry. The pair was spotted by Lestrade and Anderson, and began to walk up to them to inform them about the current situation.

John proceeded to grab Anderson and began stabbing him for no reason with a knife he kept in his coat pocket.

"JOHN, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Sherlock asked in a somewhat calm voice that could still be classified as yelling.

"I HAVE NO IDEA, I HAVE NO IDEA!" John answered while still stabbing the man, much to the horror of his company.

"EVERYONE! ONTO THE BUS!" Exclaimed Sherlock as a bus passed them by, and all the men hopped on it.

"…" Lestrade stared that the pair, with one studying a map and the other still stabbing his colleague.

"Great, now you guys are kidnappers, and John is a murderer. I'm going to have to place you under arrest," Lestrade said in a monotone, taking out a pair of handcuffs.

"No, Lestrade, wait," said Sherlock as he grabbed the man's wrist and took the handcuffs. "I think we have the situation under control."

"Under control, UNDER CONTROL? YOU GUYS FUCKING KILLED ANDERSON."

"It had to be done."

John proceeded to toss the carcass off the bus and everyone smiled as a dinosaur came and ate the remains.

THE END


End file.
